


A Different Method of Transportation

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [21]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, Laughter, Lumity Month 2020, Rolling, These girls are so cute and soft, They make my heart happy, date, hills - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Luz and Amity go on a date to a hill of flowers. Cute shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	A Different Method of Transportation

Oct 4th: Flowers

“Okay, you can open your eyes now!” Luz said excitedly, removing her hands from over Amity’s eyes. 

Amity’s gasped as she took in her surroundings. She and Luz were currently standing atop a hill of flowers. Earth flowers, as Luz decided on a spontaneous trip to the human world. 

“Oh my! It’s beautiful Luz!” Amity said, turning towards her girlfriend with a bright smile. 

“The best part is at the bottom!” Luz said, pointing towards a picnic blanket and basket, “and in order to get there, I’m gonna show you one of my favorite methods of transportation!” 

Luz looked so excited, she was practically jumping in place, which Amity thought was just adorable. Amity tilted her head at the excited human, “and what may that be?” 

“Rolling!” 

Luz laid atop the flowers, putting herself in a fetal position on her back, and began to roll down the hill, screaming with laughter the entire way down. Amity let out a few giggles herself, thinking about how absolutely dorky her girlfriend was. Amity personally has never rolled down a hill, being too “mature” for those types of activities, but watching her girlfriend do it with shrieks of laughter gave Amity the courage to give it a try. 

But before then, she had to make sure Luz was alright. 

“Are you okay honey?” Amity yelled to Luz, who was staggering towards the picnic blanket. 

Luz turned around and gave Amity her award winning smile, flower petals and blades of grass sticking to both her hair and face as she gave a double thumbs up to Amity before stumbling and landing on her butt with a giggle. 

Amity followed after her, laying down and rolling down the hill. Her hair was getting tussled up and she could feel the grass sticking to her cheeks, but she was having the time of her life. Her laughter could be heard all the way down the hill, her stomach clenching ever so slightly with the force of it, and her smile went ear-to-ear. 

Until she rolled directly into Luz’s legs, sending both of them into a tumble. 

The two tried to catch each other, but were too dizzy from the rolling to see exactly what they were doing, and their mutual laughter didn’t make things any better. The two found themselves holding each other on the ground, wearing out the last bits of their laughter while trying to get their dizziness under control, but ultimately failing due to the contagious effect of each other’s laughter. 

Amity went into a sitting position on Luz’s stomach, wobbling a bit before righting herself and staring down at the human underneath her. Luz had her arm over her eyes as tears of joy and laughter poured down her cheeks. Her hair looked even messier, petals and even whole flowers sticking out of it, and Amity had no doubts that she looked the same. When Luz finally calmed down from laughing, Amity watched as she moved her arm to wipe her face before looking up into Amity’s eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful when you laugh.” Luz said, smiling up at Amity. 

Amity returned her smile with her own, tucking a piece of hair behind Luz’s ear before placing a flower there as well. “You are too.” 

Luz pulled Amity’s face down towards her own, sitting up slightly to meet her halfway for a kiss, both of them smiling and giggling into it as they moved in tandem. 

They both adjusted themselves mid-kiss, Luz sitting up and Amity moving to her lap, both of them refusing to part except when absolutely necessary. Luz’s hands gently held Amity’s face to her own while Amity’s arms wrapped around her neck, loosely grasping the shirt on Luz’s back. 

“I love you.” Amity whispered as they broke apart for a second. 

“I love you too!” Luz said excitedly, kissing Amity all over her face in frantic little pecks, making the witchling laugh. 

“Luz! That tickles!” Amity lazily tried shoving her away. 

Luz continued to kiss her despite the last protest, not wanting to miss any part of her face. 

Until Luz paused unexpectedly. 

Amity watched Luz back away with confusion before noticing the giant flower petal stuck to the girl’s lips. Amity let out a loud laugh at Luz’s expression. The girl went cross eyed trying to look at the petal stuck to her lips, making no effort to move it out of the way. Amity ended up having to move it for her, planting another kiss on Luz’s lips before backing up fully to fix her appearance. 

“So, what did you prepare for today?” Amity gestures to the picnic basket at their side, sitting peacefully on the picnic blanket that they were supposed to be sitting on by now. 

“Only the finest picnic food one can offer!” 

Luz moved Amity off of her lap, making the witchling pout a little, before crawling onto the blanket and laying stomach first, digging a hand into the basket. 

“I made tiny sandwiches! Look, I even cut them into little shapes! This one’s a flower!” Luz pulled out one of the mini sandwiches to show off to Amity, who just smiled and grabbed the sandwich from Luz’s hand. 

It really did look like a flower. 

The two found themselves sitting in that field for hours, eating their sandwiches and drinking juice out of fancy glasses Luz packed. When they ran out of food and juice, they just laid there on that blanket, cloud gazing while holding hands and talking about everything under the sun. 

The sun began to set, signaling an end to their fantastic date. Amity looked reluctant to leave, playing with the petals and stems of some of the flowers around her with a pout on her face as Luz packed everything up. 

Luz gave Amity a small peck on the lips before helping her to a stand. “I know you don’t want to go, but your parents might be mad if you’re home too late. Maybe we can come back one day though!” Luz reassured her, tucking a small flower behind Amity’s ear. 

“I hope so. Thank you for today Luz! I had a lot of fun.” Amity said, kissing the side of Luz’s mouth. 

The two connected their hands before beginning their trek up the hill and towards the portal to the Boiling Isles. 


End file.
